The field of the invention is motors and the invention relates more particularly to fluid driven rotary actuators and more particularly to rotary actuators of the type having a vane. Rotary actuators which reciprocate have been widely used for many years. One common application was motor vehicle windshield wiper motors which, of course, could readily use a reciprocating motion. Hydraulically driven reciprocating actuators are used in production line applications such as to turn workpieces and, when hydraulically operated, can provide a large amount of force.
Sliding vane, continuously rotating rotary actuators have also been made which operate with a comparatively low volumetric efficiency, relatively high port to port leakage and have limited low speed capabilities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary actuator which gives an output in a single direction while at the same time having optimal volumetric and mechanical efficiency.